


Some random Gaston/Prunelle smut I wrote once

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: M/M, i think this is how penises work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Was inspired by a piece of fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some random Gaston/Prunelle smut I wrote once

Prunelle moaned, closing his eyes and-

 

He opened them, frowning. Gaston had stopped.

And the soft snore told Prunelle why that was, even before the editor struggled to a half-sitting position.

"Rogntudjuu, Gaston!"

 

"Mmhuh?"

The younger man looked up from where he had fallen asleep, slightly drooling on Prunelle's penis. But now that he was awake he continued where they had left off.

 

Prunelle couldn't really decide if him falling asleep middle of sex was insulting or in some very odd way arousing somehow.

But since it seemed his body was cautiously leaning toward the second option, he laid back down, doing his best to enjoy it.

But there was something bothering him, and he lifted his head up, looking at the young man who was performing oral sex on him a bit more energetically now. But still...

 

"Gaston, if you crawled into my bed just to sleep, you don't have to..."

 

"Mmh?" Gaston rubbed his eyes. "Phuh, try to relax," he told him and resumed licking his penis.

 

"If you'd rather not, we don't have to- oh. You are...Doing that thing, that thing with your tongue-"

Well, that was unfair. Gaston knew damn well by now what kind of effect that had on him...

 

And when he took his full length in his mouth, it didn't take long for the editor to come.

Prunelle sat up, watching him lick his lips. "Do you want me to-"

He pointed at Gaston. Although he didn't seem particularly aroused at the moment. But he could work with that, assuming Gaston wouldn't fall asleep before he was done.

 

Gaston crawled on top of him, pushing him down.

"Hm? No need for that." He yawned. "Just try to sleep."

 

"Gaston?" Although he couldn't deny he was feeling sleepy now. "Wait, that's why you..."

 

The younger man pulled a blanket to cover their naked bodies and snuggled closer to him.

"Well, you feel a _bit_ more relaxed now, right?"

 

Prunelle watched Gaston close his eyes with a smile.

 

"Yes, I do," he admitted, and planted a kiss in the shaggy black hair. "I guess I could use a nap."

 

Gaston gave a satisfied mumble.

 

 


End file.
